


Messieurs Moony and Padfoot: The Beginning

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Drama, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely boys meet and form their first friendship at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messieurs Moony and Padfoot: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The night that it all began, a young boy was staring out of his window at the bright full moon. It had snowed earlier and the ground was gleaming white and cold and the boy wished he could go outside and play.

He was only six and he was not to know that there was something looking for him that night, watching him from the forest surrounding his house. 

And with a foolishness that is apparent in youth, this boy decided that just this once, the rules didn’t matter, and he could get a cold if it meant even a few minutes of powdery snow angels and snowmen. 

So, trembling with nerves and excitement, he crept through the silent house, stepping over the creaky step and running on silent feet to the backyard. With care, he opened the door and slipped into the chilly night. 

The world was shining, the moon lighting up normally dark hours, and the boy used this light to tramp in the crunchy snow and toss powder into the air, carefree and happy. 

This happiness lasted all of a minute, until he smelled something primal and strong, like a wet dog infiltrating the clean scent of the air. Instinct made him run but clumsiness and fear made him stumble. Then all he knew was bright searing pain and hot blood running down his leg.

And Remus Lupin screamed.

*

On this same night, another boy of similar age was curled in his bed, moodily watching as a house elf scrubbed at his walls, trying to remove the Young Wizards First Paints that he had smeared liberally over the walls with an abandon that he no longer felt.

It was rare that this black haired boy could be a child, and the paints were a present from his spirited Aunt who seldom visited. There was parchment that was meant to be painted on thrown in the corner of the room, torn and dirtied by his mother who had a fit when she saw the present from that “no good mudblood lover”. He didn’t understand why loving a mudblood meant he couldn’t have his present, all he knew was anger and luck that his mother hadn’t seen the paints stuffed down his trousers. 

It was later in the night when, in a fit of a childish tantrum, he used his little hands to cover the walls in colors that he never associated with his house or his family, colors he had been forbidden to touch or wear.

Bathed in the cold moonlight streaming from Sirius’ window, the red looked like blood.


End file.
